1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a holder and a manufacturing method thereof for holding on a substrate a small type microphone, a loudspeaker, etc. (built-in electronic parts) such as portable cellular telephone, personal handy phone system, personal digital assistant (PDA), or the like and electrically connecting them.
2. Background Art
Electrodes of electronic parts of microphone, loudspeaker, etc. used for portable communication, equipment etc. are generally soldered to substrate electrodes by using lead wires. Since these connections have to be soldered via fine lead wires by means of manual work, this result in low productivity and increases the costs. Moreover, due to the lead wires, a larger space is required and this cannot correspond to requirement for miniaturization in recent years.
On the other hand, by using a conductive elastic connector a method of electrical interconnection between the electrodes has developed.
However, since the conductive elastic connector has a laminated structure of an insulating elasticity part and a conductive elasticity and is manufactured by a special method, a manufacturing process different from that of a holder for mounting conventional electronic parts has to be adopted and is manufactured as a separate part, fine works are needed for positioning the electrodes of the electronic parts to those of the elastic connectors or the need arises for bonding the holder and the connector part to each other, and it is still not possible to attain a satisfactory productivity level and the process becomes costly.